


Ashes to ashes

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other, requiem.for.a.wet.dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: read to find out





	1. the warning

_                                                                   ASHES TO ASHES _

“Reports coming in, child age of 11 has been reported missing. Her name is Abigail Reeds, last night her home was unexpectedly set aflame and everything inside was too damaged to leave any trace of the young girl. She has pale skin, black hair and a red dress, please contact nearby police officers if you seen this poor, lost child”

 

_ That’s not the real story. Now i’m actually thirteen, i’m here to tell you my story. _

_ My name is Abby reeds and I LOVE fire. Ever since i was a kid. I’d never blow out my birthday candles because i like how the wax drips...and drips. Until there is none left.  _

_ I LOVE the smell of a freshly burned log, a campfire wouldn’t suffice. It was about time i got rid of the awful,cramped home of mine.  _

_ My home was filled with disposable trash, newspapers, bird cages. Kids and cats. All the things they kept, never left. Well that is until recently. But first, let me tell you the story from when i was a kid.  _

  
  


I was around six when i started seeing things, monsters under the stairs, teeth and glowing eyes underneath my bed. Scaly tails in the closet. Not to mention the smile of sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight on the ceiling.  No, i never told anyone and they put off my paranoia as a childish trait. But it never went away. No it never did. Even to this day i still see him.

The man.

The man in a suit, slim and tall reaching feets above me. I would take his hand, we would head go the nearby forest but before i was out of sight, my parents would run to me, and he’d be gone.

The slender man, the man with no name. He was my only friend. He made the visions  _ friendlier _ .

I would walk around the forest, the neighborhood cats following me, and when i returned home… they would all be “missing”.

Now as a child i had no clue what i was doing. I was just simply following the trails of paw prints to an opening in the forest to see the night sky that wasn’t flooded with storm clouds.

This continued until i was 10.

That’s when i started fires, at first it was little hobo fires inside a can. Then it became something much greater.

I started burning logs at a time inside a fire pit to the point it was a bonfire. I loved watching how the wind would bend the flames for them to only grow stronger and stronger. I can go on and on about how much I LOVE fire. I always took extremely hot baths, i loved being in the desert because there was so much more to burn!

 

That is until recently.

  
  


My mom was drunk again, watching drag shows on the crappy television set we had and my father was out in the back, tending to the garden. It didn’t take long for me to get to my room with my mothers lighters where i began to light candles, then i held my blankets over th flame and it began to spread and grow. I didn’t stop it.

The next thing i knew was that i was surrounding by unfamiliar faces, all except one. The white faced man with no features.

 

I truly had a home now.

 

(credit to Requiem.for.a.wet.dream on instagram)


	2. Chapter 2

Now we all have heard this kind of story, a classic white man and his family moved into a old house that’s supposedly fine, until they realize it’s haunted as fuck. Well this is not that kind of story.  
My name? That’s not important. All you need to know is that i am trying to help you by telling you all. I’m risking my life by even doing this.  
Im telling you that if you live in a home that creaks and moans and you see shadows walking room to room. You need to leave. NOW  
Because once they see you. They will never leave you alone.  
At first i thought it was my roomates pulling a prank on me but no it’s much more serious.  
I was in my room, playing old retro games like usual when the door swung open and i expected my friends to dump water on me but no. 

There was a little girl with a lighter in one hand, the flame blue and as soon as i blinked she was gone. I swore i saw her. I tried telling my friends about it but they didn’t believe me. So i had to convince them.  
I started putting cameras up, watching the footage from the computer, i never left my room after that. I couldn’t. It always felt like she was watching me and no matter how hard i tried.  
I could hear her chanting every-god damn-time i laid in bed and tried to sleep.  
“Ashes to ashes”  
“Ashes to ashes”  
That’s all she ever said. Her black eyes leaking some oil like substance that stunk like gasoline but no matter how quick i positioned the camera at her , it’d always turn to static.  
I grew frustrated to the point i took out my anger to whoever opened my door to my room. I didn’t have time for their foolish pranks.  
Eventually they stopped coming to bother me with their stupid questions.  
I was laying down on my bed, facing the window to look at the night sky when i decided to get the hell out. I packed my bags and took my camera to leave, heading towards the nearest motel to only find myself in another friends home.  
That morning he came up to me and asked me something that sent shivers down my spine.  
“Did you hear that little girl crying last night?”  
“Ashes to ashes?”  
“No?”  
He answered with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and handing me a beer, a nice cold one too.  
We spent the early morning by talking about campfire stories we told as kids but i knew i needed to leave when one story spoke to me.

“A little girl, around the age of eleven set her own house on fire and whoever doesn’t ‘play’ with her, she hunts down”  
He chuckled, wiggling his fingers for a ‘spooky’ effect.  
As soon as the words registered in my head, i took out my phone and began to record this.  
He’s in his room now, playing zelda. But if you ever see a little girl wearing a red dress, dont’ look back. Just run


End file.
